Rachel's Wedding
by F.r.i.e.n.d.s Fanfiction
Summary: Since Rachel never had a wedding, thought I'd put this in, but who's the groom? Note this is not connected to any other of my fanfictions :)
1. Chapter 1 - Walking up the aisle

Rachel's wedding

She strolls up the aisle, her beautiful lace white gown trailing behind her. This is her day. This is her moment. This is her time. She has dreamed of this since she was a little girl with a big nose, and her wedding is just like she imagined. The rows of the gallery are filled with smartly dressed people with their handkerchiefs out beaming as her as she goes past. Lilies line the aisles each one bright and blooming. On her right side is her father standing tall and proud of his one daughter that made it on her own. Down at the front she can see her mother shushing her sisters as tears fall down her cheek. Reaching the front Rachel breathes a sigh of relief – she has actually got through most of this wedding. Nothing could make her happier than smiling up at the guy she loves and knowing that she can spend the rest of her life with him. Question is, who is that guy?


	2. Chapter 2 - Speak now

Rachel's Wedding Part 2

The guy stands tall and proud. His dark hair is neatly combed, giving a sleek look to match his polished jet black tux. He is beaming from ear to ear. Today is the day that he marries the woman he has loved, the one who has stole his heart. This man is ready to take on whatever challenges crop up in their relationship. "Are we ready to begin?" Asks the minister, peering through his glasses? Both of the happy couple nod and join hands.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall join Rachel Karen Green and Thomas Tag Jones in marriage. Before we proceed is there anybody who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, if so speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I DO!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Decision time

"PHOEBE! SIT DOWN! You're embarrassing me and ruining my wedding." Rachel cried out, furious at her friend for speaking up when she promised her she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry Rachel but I couldn't just sit there and watch you marry the wrong guy." Phoebe stated still standing from her outburst.

"Excuse me, madam, do you have a valid reason why these two should not be together, is this man not suitable to marry?" interrupted the minister.

"NO! Boy if I wasn't married..." Phoebe said, giving Tag a quick wink. "Rachel doesn't love Tag. She loves Ross and she needs to be with him."

"Who is this Ross you speak of?" questioned the minister.

"Him!" Phoebe yelled pointing at Ross.

"Hey Phoebe don't include me in this. Rachel is her own person; she can make her own decisions." Ross mumbled.

"Yes Phoebe. I can make my own decisions and I will and this is my wedding day so sit down and stop wrecking this day." Rachel ordered.

"Fine. But I can't watch you making the wrong decision. Goodbye Rachel. Have a nice life." Phoebe hissed and stormed out the door.

"Shall I continue?" the minister summoned.


	4. Chapter 4 - The choice has been made

Paste your d

"Shall I then?" the minister repeated, becoming slightly impatient.

"Rach?" said Tag anxiously.

Rachel swivelled her eyes to Ross and then to Tag and then to Ross again. She loved Ross with all her heart, but Tag was what she needed right now.

"Of course." Rach smiled and Tag let out a huge sigh of relief. Ross however didn't look as thrilled.

_After the ceremony, at the wedding reception._

"Are you sure you did the right thing back there?" Monica asked Rachel, her eyes icily gazing into Rachel's.

"Of course I'm sure. Tag is just what I need right now." Rachel replied, trying to put on a smile.

"Look I've known you all my life Rach and I know when you're unhappy. And you're unhappy now."

"You don't know everything Monica so stop acting like you do!"

"Typical. Well you know what I do know. I know that you love my brother, and I know he loves you back. I also know that Phoebe was right, you have made the wrong decision, and I can't stand here and watch you play happy families with Tag. I'll see you later." Monica marched off leaving Rachel very upset.

"Ross!" called Rachel as he trudged across the room.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Hey, look Ross." Rachel began but Ross interrupted her.

"I'll save you the time Rach. You obviously want to be with Tag, and that's fine with me, he's a good guy. But I just want you to know that I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm gonna head home know, leave you to get on with celebrating." He began to walk off but Rachel grabbed his wrist.

"NO." She pleaded. "I have had Pheebs and Mon walked out on me without giving me a chance to speak okay? But not you. You don't know how hard this is for me. Of course I love you but with you there is no guarantee. We're always on and off and on and off and I can't take it anymore! Together it's like we are on a rollercoaster but I'm sick of it. I want to get off. With Tag I can settle down, have a stable place for Emma and our hearts cannot be broken again. That's why I chose to marry him. Not because I didn't love you."

"Wow. I had no idea" Ross whispered. "But you act like it has been easy for me. It hasn't okay? Plus Emma is my daughter too."

"I know Ross and I am not denying you access to her."

"I know you're not but you don't know how hard it is to have two children and not even be with one of them all the time. I just seem to mess everything up. And before I mess you're wedding day up, I'll leave." Ross added.

"Ross wait." Rachel shouted, but it was too late. He had already gone.

ocument here...


	5. Chapter 5 - What's Next?

_Later on, back in Monica and Chandler's apartment._

"So that's what Rachel said, and well I walked out." Ross sighed

"I can't believe her. I knew she was self-centred but marrying someone who's 'right' for you. She left Barry at the altar because of that, now she's just going against everything she's ever done." Monica moaned.

"Yeah well what's done is done. I just wish things were, well different." Ross said taking a swig of his wine.

"I'm just glad I walked out when I did" Phoebe shuddered.

"Yeah well thanks Pheebs, thanks for sticking up for me."

"You're welcome Ross."

"So what's next?" asked Chandler, who had followed Monica out of the wedding reception.

"I guess just forget about it." Ross mumbled.

_Phone rings and Monica goes over to answer it._

"Hello?"

"Hey Mon, its Joey can you just let Ross know that I really feel for him but I can't leave the wedding." Joey whispered down the phone.

"Why can't you leave the wedding?" Monica demanded.

"The buffet here is REALLY good. Look I gotta go people are making speeches and the guy is about to clear up the buffet. HEY WAIT!" Joey hung up.

"Joey sends his love." Monica said.

"Buffet too good" Ross replied.

"Yep" Monica laughed.

"Well, look guys, I think I'm going to head home, I just really need to be alone right now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Ross announced then walked out the door.

_Ross's apartment. Ross if flicking through old photo albums of him and Rachel._

"I just love her so much." Ross uttered to himself, glancing at the photos. In these photos they both looked so happy, so complete.

_Someone knocks at the door._

"Hmmm... that's strange, I wasn't expecting company.

_Ross walks over to the door and opens it._

"Hi." Ross says.

"Hi." replies Rachel.

"What are you doing here; don't you have a wedding reception to be at?" Ross asked, not knowing whether he was pleased or not to see Rachel.

"That ended a while ago; see I'm not in my frock." Rachel pointed at her old t-shirt and battered jeans.

"Seriously though, what are you doing here? Look if you didn't come to tell me you love me then just go okay? I've had enough rejection for one night."

"Ross."

"No Rachel just go."


	6. Chapter 6 - What's going on?

"No. I won't go!" Rachel whispered.

"Why? You want to break my heart again?"

"No. I want to do this." Rachel said and pulled Ross closer to herself, kissing him. After a few seconds Ross pulled away.

"Rach are you kidding me?" Ross shouted.

"What?" quizzed Rachel innocently.

"One minute you love me, the next you marry some other guy because he is 'right for you' and then you're kissing me. Make up your mind Rachel. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Ross. I have always loved you."

"Well why did you marry Tag then? You marry who you love Rachel, not who is right for you or whatever you say Tag is."  
"Oh yeah because I'm really going to take marriage advice from you."

"At least I loved my wives."

"You mean like you love me?"

"No. You're different. I love you more but you can't just go and marry someone else Rach!"

"Well I did, and you have to accept that."

"You know what, I don't think I can."

"What?" Rachel took a step back, feeling hurt.

"Look Rach I can't be the other guy. I just can't. You made your choice today so just go."

"You're making the wrong decision Ross."

"No. You already did that today when you married Tag."

_Rachel walks out, closing the door behind her._

_The next day in Rachel and Tag's apartment._

"Good morning Mrs Jones." Tag whispered kissing Rachel lightly on the cheek.

"Good morning." Rachel replied, kissing him back.

"So I was thinking of going to look at a few houses today. Rach?"

"What? Yeah sure, erm what?"

"It's like you're on a different planet. House hunting."

"House hunting? Why would we need to look at houses?"  
"Well I'm pretty sure you have to look at houses before you buy one."

"Woah Tag slow down. We don't need a house, we have an apartment."

"Well I thought since we are married now it would be nice to get a house of her own, you know a bigger place for Emma and her siblings."

"Siblings?!" Rachel shouted, jumping out of bed.

"Yeah. I'd like kids of my own."

"Tag we've only just got married last night, we haven't even been on our honeymoon yet and already you're talking babies!"

"Rach what is up with you? That's what people do when they get married. Something is wrong; everything was fine until Phoebe interrupted the wedding. Is there something you're not telling me?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Something's Up

_The next day in Rachel and Tag's apartment._

"Good morning Mrs Jones." Tag whispered kissing Rachel lightly on the cheek.

"Good morning." Rachel replied, kissing him back.

"So I was thinking of going to look at a few houses today. Rach?"

"What? Yeah sure, erm what?"

"It's like you're on a different planet. House hunting."

"House hunting? Why would we need to look at houses?"  
"Well I'm pretty sure you have to look at houses before you buy one."

"Woah Tag slow down. We don't need a house, we have an apartment."

"Well I thought since we are married now it would be nice to get a house of her own, you know a bigger place for Emma and her siblings."

"Siblings?!" Rachel shouted, jumping out of bed.

"Yeah. I'd like kids of my own."

"Tag we've only just got married last night, we haven't even been on our honeymoon yet and already you're talking babies!"

"Rach what is up with you? That's what people do when they get married. Something is wrong; everything was fine until Phoebe interrupted the wedding. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, no of course there isn't I'm just... settling into married life." Rachel huffed.

"Well something doesn't add up. Phoebe interrupts our wedding claiming you love Ross. After that most of your friends seem angry and disappear throughout the wedding and reception. Then you go off somewhere on our wedding night and now you're acting as if you don't want to be with me."  
"What? Tag you're reading far too much into things."

"Am I?"

"Yes!"  
"Then tell me Rachel who did you go to see last night?"

"Monica."  
"Well that's funny because when you were out she rang up asking to speak to you and she didn't know about this little arrangement you had going on." Rachel just stood there, not sure what to say. "I'll ask you again Rachel, where were you last night?"  
"I was at Ross's."

"What?"

"I was at Ross's apartment, okay. Are you happy now?" Rachel began to walk away but Tag grabbed her by the arm.

"Why were you at Ross's apartment on our wedding night?"

"Because... because..."

"Because what Rachel?"


	8. Chapter 8 - We beat Ross

"Because I needed to talk to someone." Rachel whispered  
"And so you talked to your ex."

"I talked to my friend."  
"Why couldn't you talk to Monica or Phoebe, you know your girl friends?"

"Do you have a problem with me having male friends?"

"No what I have a problem with is the fact Phoebe screams at our wedding that you love Ross, then on our wedding night you go to see him, and lie to me and then this morning you are acting like you don't even want to be married!" Tag yelled, racing around the room in anger.

"YEAH WELL I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED!" Rachel creamed before quickly sitting down, shocked at the words that had just came out of her own mouth.

"Wow. A marriage that didn't last a day. Hey at least we beat Ross." Tag no longer shouted. Now he was hurt. The woman he loved, the woman he thought had given him another chance had used him. "Jeez Rach, I knew you were a bit spoilt but I didn't know you could be so cruel. I'll come back whilst your at work and pack my things. Goodbye."

_Half an hour later, in Monica and Chandler's apartment. _

_Knock at the door._

"Hmm I wonder who that could be." Chandler muttered, wandering over to the door, almost slipping on one of Erica's dolls on the way.

_Opens door._

"Can I come in?"


End file.
